Soi's mind - Karakura fight!
by FongShihouin
Summary: Soi Fong is thinking about Yoruichi one day before her fight in false Karakura. She get injured after fighting and Yoruichi appears. Let's see how it goes. Yorusoi forever. This time wasn't humor, but have a happy ending, promise.


_**I was with this story on my mind, and I NEEDED to write it. Hope you like, and if there is some errors, please forgive me, I'm brazilian! . **_

_**Hope you liked, and if not I'm asking too much, review. ^-^**_

There was another commom night at Soul Society. Everything was a silence, enough to listen the noise of the winds. Not that crazy mess of the day, when Kempachi was screaming around trying to find someone to cut, Yachiru was running like an energy ball after a mountain of candies, Ikkaku was screaming every time someone called him a bald, Rangiku was getting drunk again and causing her captain, not a crazy Renji teasing Ichigo or Ganju, and not a Mayuri swearing because another experience didn't worl like he like to. There was a totally silence, a time that Soi Fong loved. Time to think and relax, her time, when she have not to be a grumpy and mortal captain, she can be herself, at the calm of the dark.

All the days was the same, she has a routine, of course. Wake up, have a shower, eat, train, wat, train, work, train, train, train, have a shower and sleep. She was tired after the training of her all troop. Soi Fong separated all the soldiers in categories: Rank A (elite soldiers), Rank B (median soldiers), and Rank C (beginners soldiers). She has to train all of them because Omaeda can't handle even with the Rank C, an inutile, like Soi Fong used to call that mountain of fat. She used to talk like she doesn't like it, but that was untrue, she loved to work and train.

The motive wasn't just one. When she trains or works, she occupies her mind and body with something utile. Since she was just a soldier, Soi Fong was a workaholic, trying everything to call the attention of her ex-Captain, Shihouin Yoruichi, and she managed it, being part of her personal guard. The years with Yoruichi were the best she had. With her, she discovered how to be a mortal ninja, to wield a sword, to be a better person, how to have fun, and the most outstanding: how to love, in secret, of course, no way someone like her would be able to date someone like the Gundanchou. But the most important motive showed up when the princess Shihouin left.

After Yoruichi left, everything was washed from her soul, the love and the jokes disappears, everything that left was the angry, hate and loneliness of being left behind for the most important of her world. But that weren't the feelings most painfully inside her. The hit of being left behind like an inutile, unimportant, and worthless of the world for someone that she loved more than herself by garbage like Urahara was the worst. Yoruichi, who promised be with her forever disappear without even saying goodbye. And the objective of capture, and humiliate made her stronger, but at the same time spiteful. And train, work, or kick someone used to get the purple woman of her mind.

Like every night, all the memories show up in Soi's mind. Even after 1 year the return of Yoruichi to Soul Society to help Kurosaki, that feelings just not disappeared of her mind. Was Soi Fong over all the betrayal of her ex-mentor? No, she knows that something wasn't right. She had to fled with that human garbage, but why not take her with the group? Was she so stupid and weak that would be an obstacle to them? Was she in love with Urahara and didn't want someone to disturb them?

-I have one of my most important fights tomorrow and I'm here thinking of her again, gosh, I'm ridiculous… She's probably with him, and I'm thinking about someone that will never love me…

Tonight she allowed herself to cry. She was a weak coward, who betrayed one of the most important rules of being an Onmitsukido soldier: Not to love. Tomorrow they will fight against Aizen, all of them, this wasn't time to this.

The day showed up, she took a shower, gone to the Fong's palace say goodbye to every familiar she had and left the next leader if she died. And then she met the other captains. How all we know, she fought against Ggio Vega and Barragan, she was almost in her limit when Hachigan appeared with an idea.

-Soi Fong I need you to use your bankai again!

-You know even about my bankai… That man is really disgusting… (She's talking about Urahara)

-Please Soi Fong, I know you don't want do to that because of Urahara-san, but this isn't time for this!

…

-Okay, look, if you do this I will seal him in a barrier for a month, okay?

-Do you promise?

-Yes!

-Okay, I'll do it! Jakuho Raikobben!

And then she used her bankai again, Barragan did not die that time, but this was necessary to their victory, after this, Soi Fong helped the others in an attack against Aizen, what left she even more weak, without an arm, bleeding alone in an alley, she felt a family reiatsu. The war 3 persons: Shiba Ishin (ex-taichou of the 10º), Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi.

-Tsc, she's with him, after all. Well, what I was waiting? At least I have done my part, and I can die in peace if it happens. Seems like that inutile Omaeda is okay… He's not a totally garbage in the end, tsc, you know what, fuck off, the better thing to do to me now it's to rest a little.

So Soi Fong sleeps in silence, hidden of everything. If they lost the war all of them will be dead, and all she could do was wait. She waked up an hour later, the noise was gone, and she was totally lost. They won? They lost? Who died?

-I can't move myself, shit, I lost a lot of blood, I'm too weak too… huf… this. I can feel that Unohana-san is here, maybe if I make a pulse of Reiatsu someone of the 4º division would appears. It's risky, but it's the better for now.

So Soi Fong make a pulse to make clear that she was alive… and in trouble. Everyone that knew Soi Fong knows that when she is asking help, it's serious, and the help probably come quickly. So about four seconds later a violent wind pass around Soi Fong.

-S-Soi are you o-okay?

Soi Fong eyes opened faster to see if her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. But they were not, her ex-mentor was really here. Hiding her worry seeing Yoruichi bleeding, she said quickly:

-You see how I am, Yoruichi-sama. Is anyone of 4º division here?

-I was with them and.. OMG SOI, YOU LOST AN ARM!

-Oh really? I didn't notice, thanks, Gundanchou-kakka. – said Soi Fong rolling her eyes.

-H-how it happens?

-Barragan was aging everything and my hand was caught by it… So I ask Omaeda to cut.

-I see… but I think that Inoue would be more utile now than anyone of 4º division… She can fix your arm…

-I'm losing blood, Yoruichi-sama, the last thing I'm worried now it's about it. I need to stop this bleeding or else I'll die.

-She can do it too, Soi-bee…

-Stop calling me about this na- and them Soi Fong fainted.

**[After the faint of Soi Fong, she waked up in another place]**

-Ouch, where the hell am I? – said Soi Fong raising herself from a futon.

-Hm… SOI YOU WAKED UP! – said Yoruichi in her cat form, soon changing to her original body to hug her ex-pupil.

-H-hi Yoruichi-sama, what happened?

-I was speaking with you and then you fainted, so I brought you to Kisuke's shop, and Inoue healed you.

-Yoruichi-sama… (Said Soi Fong, breathing calmly)… let me know if I understand… I'M IN THE HOUSE OF THAT BASTARD?

-You were so injured, losing blood and then fainted, of course I will do something, why are you so mad about it? – said Yoruichi raising an eyebrow.

-I PREFER TO DIE THAN BE HERE, THE PLACE OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT, I'M OFF!

-Stop right there being a spoiled child, do you know how worried I was about you Shaolin Fong? – said a little perturbed Yoruichi.

Listening to her real name, Soi Fong calm down her nerves and started to count until 10.

-I don't know why you are so worried, I'm a captain of the Soul Society, this is my job, I'm not a child anymore, and you know that I preferred to lose my other arm to depend on that piece of shit.

-Stop pretending to be all strong around me, Soi Fong, you're worst that time we fought against a lot of Hollows, I was worried that something like that would happen to you.

-I-I appreciate your preoccupation, but like I said before, I'm not your pupil anymore, I don't need your caring.

Yoruichi was getting sick of Soi Fong's stubbornness, so she arrested the two arms of Soi Fong in the futon.

-Stop acting like this, or else I'll kick your ass until you come to normal, Soi Fong. I know you better than yourself, and you're mad because something, I was so worried about what would happen to you, and here you are, acting like I'm bothering you. What's the point, huh?

Soi Fong lost her words, was Yoruichi really worried about her? Was she being childish again? Fuck, I need to tell something, fast!

-Nevermind, go see if your boyfriend is okay and let me rest in peace in my squad. – said Soi Fong turning her face to the side, feeling like the word "boyfriend" cut her inside.

-Now you're saying me to lea- What?! Boyfriend?! – said Yoruichi in a question face.

-Yes, that bastard that you fled, get off and let me go.

-OMG, you are acting like that because you're jealous of Kisuke? – Soi Fong started to blush.

-I-I'M not jealous, I want to be in peace and rest and you're here arresting me without a reason and –

So Yoruichi kissed Soi Fong possessively, who opened her eyes like plates, not believing what was happening. She was almost returning the kiss when she pushed Yoruichi, leveraging that she loosened her tight.

-W-why you did that? Are you kidding with me again?

-Kidding with you? For god's sake, stop thinking that my world turns around betrayal you. I know that in the past I broke my promise, left you, but this was hard to me too, ok? I liked you in that time but I thought that If you stayed there you would avoid situations like that you were… could you understand that?

-So… you don't like that asshole?

-No, I don't like Kisuke, stop thinking about it…

-Do you promise?

-Yeah bee, I promise. – said Yoruichi, shocking her forehead with Soi Fong, starting a kiss that Soi Fong don't broke this time.

**[In Urahara's room] **

-Aaaaaaaah, isn't love a wonderful thing? But really, why I was so cursed? [Crying] (He put cameras on Yoruichi's room)

[Toc, toc, toc]

-Yes? Oh, Hach-san, why you're here?

-Urahara-san, I'm here to fulfill the promise that I made to Soi Fong-san.

-W-What is it?

-JAIL OF PUNISHMENT – 1 MONTH!

-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?

**[In Yoruichi's room]**

[Interrupting the kiss]

-Hm, bee, did you listened something, I think that this was Kisuke.

-No, Yoruichi-sama, I think it's your imagination.

-Yeah… you propably right, AND STOP CALLING ME SAMA BEEEE!

-O-okay, Yoruichi….sama.

-UGH, you have no way, but I know how to fix it… [Smile of lust]

For Soi Fong, life was now fucking perfect.

_**Please, review? **_


End file.
